With All My Being
by mndama
Summary: Sam awakens before his wife, Mercedes. As he basks in her beauty, he flashes back to their first meeting.


My first drabble guys. I tried, I really did. I hope it evokes some emotion within you. That's its purpose. Comments are strongly encouraged. :) Most importantly: ENJOY (grammar mistakes are very well possible, sorry)….

Sam admiringly examined his beloved wife, the love of his life, peacefully sleep by his side in the king-sized bed of their newly-claimed master bedroom. After four months of struggling to find their dream home in California, to accommodate the location of Sam's comic book store and Mercedes' singing career, the pair finally settled into a modest two-storied home in Los Angeles. However, one month into their move, Mercedes experienced extreme nausea, headaches and fatigue. Following a doctor's check-up and five positive pregnancy tests, she and Sam cooed at the idea of becoming parents.

Now, six months into her pregnancy, Sam's wife became increasingly beautiful each day, contrary to his original conception of her inability to become more stunning than the day he immediately fell for her. The day his life changed forever…

_After graduating from Paul Laurence Dunbar High School in Lexington, Kentucky, Sam received a full scholarship from NYU to enhance his study in creative writing and art. After several agonizing days of incessant study for his freshmen finals, many trips to the library, blood, sweat, a few tears, Sam decided to grant himself a well-needed respite for recuperation. A night on the couch with his three preferred companions: Avatar, the Avengers, and Star Wars. After assembling his belongings from the cold wooded library table, his recently established "second home," he started toward the exit. Upon escaping his prison from the past few days, Sam lifted his head and spotted a strikingly beautiful brown-skinned woman in a white sundress conversing with two NYU students he recognized from one of his classes. Everything completely halted: his feet, his legs, his arms, his heart, his breathing— the world. Suddenly, the anxiety of his studies, the excitement of his nightly plans became absolutely insignificant. What was the world without uncovering the mystery behind this woman?_

_Completely stricken by the grace and elegance of the mysterious woman in white, with curly black locks down her fully-figured back, Sam nearly noticed when her two companions departed from her and she started toward the coffee shop next to the library. She was headed towards— __**him**__. As he endeavored to egress out of his trance, his breathing nearly halted, a second time, when their eyes met._

"_Hi." He thought he heard her say._

_Sam failed to speak. He failed to breathe. He stared._

"_Ummm… are you alright? You don't look so good." Great, rejection. Nice job, Sam, he thought. "I'm Mercedes. Mercedes Jones. Do you need me to get you a nurse?"_

"_Wha—what?" Finally, Sam found words…somewhat._

"_Do you need a nurse?" She repeated._

"_No, no. Ha, I'm fine." He replied, nervously. Sam's stomach clenched. What was happening to him? Girls never affected him in such a painfully embarrassing fashion. _

_Sam's eyes adverted to her mouth, as her plump red lips formed a half-smile. Sam felt a sharp tingle ascend and descend his spine. Beautiful. Her smile was beautiful. _

"_Hey, I'm going to the coffee shop. Would you like to join me? My friends ditched me for their 'more exciting plans.' I promise I'm harmless." She replied amusingly, seemingly indifferent to the cancellation of her previous arrangement. _

_Sam lost his words—-again. He simply smiled and nodded. Who, with their sanity, would abandon such a lovely woman? Rather content with her friends' decision, however, Sam escorted the lovely lady to the coffee shop, completely captivated. Avatar, the Avengers, and Stars Wars would have to wait. _

Now 8 years after the events leading to the coffee shop, the two were happily, no elatedly espoused, with Sam's second gift from God incarnate, on the way: a baby boy. He surveyed Mercedes, as she continued her slumber, hoping their child developed her attributes. Her eyes, though presently closed, sparkled regardless of the degree of illumination in the room. His heart arrested whenever she scrunched her nose as she giggled in response to his impressions. Her smile— Merecedes' smile possessed the power to completely alter the mood of a room, regardless of its primary emotion. Oh those plump, soft lips of hers—the ultimate temptation. A temptation from which he was presently failing to refrain. Though she was sleeping, Sam slowly leaned into his wife and placed a soft, gentle kiss upon her lips. He still caught butterflies. He was still madly in love with the girl in the white sundress, from 8 years ago. Nevertheless, his love grew, everyday.

Sam smiled slyly as his wife's eyes slowly opened as she regained consciousness. He stroked the side of her now radiant face, with his thumb, and gazed deeply into Mercedes' eyes.

"Sam," Mercedes murmured, sleepily. "What are you doing?…Why are you looking at me like that?…it's kinda creepy."

"Simply basking in my wife's beauty."

"You are crazy…you know that?" Mercedes replied simply.

Sam smirked at the familiar phrase. "Only crazy about you, Mercy."

Mercedes beamed as Sam continued to stroke her face. "How are you this morning? Did you have any trouble with the baby?" He asked, suddenly expressing a look of concern.

"I'm fine, really, Sam." She replied amused. Since the pregnancy, Sam's protective instincts were reactivated and though often annoying, Mercedes found his unnecessary concerns completely adorable.

Content with her response, Sam leaned into his wife, a second time. Now, fully awake, Mercedes cupped the side of his face with her small hand and closed her eyes. As Sam's lips approached those of his wife, he whispered, "I love you, with all my being, Mercy." Mercedes, feeling her husband's lips graze across hers as he spoke, sweetly replied, "I know, silly. Now, kiss me already." Sam grinned, as he leaned further into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her in a warm embrace. She didn't have to say it, he knew, he always knew. She loved him with all her heart and soul. Her eyes said it all. This was their life. The life they dreamed.


End file.
